


Happy

by AmyWoolner



Category: Memeulous, WillNE
Genre: George is a precious angel, M/M, alex elmslie is a good friend, will needs to sort himself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: 'They sit on the balcony for hours creating lives for everyone that passes, giving each of them a fullfilled story and making each of them happy. The amount of people becoming less and less as they move into the early hours of the morning, and when they see people starting to make their way to work they decide to call it a night. Neither of them want to move though. The weather is cold and raining but they're protected by the balcony above them and the blankets they're wrapped up in, so they close their eyes and fall asleep, the sun rising in front of them and a thousand happy people below.'George and Will kiss at a party. Will is in denial and George is a mess, Alex is a good friend and just want's Will to realise he's in love with George.Will Lenney and George Andrew ficIt's really good I promise I'm just terrible at summaries.Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm- I was really drunk and you're my best mate. Last night was a mistake, George." Will sees the pain flash across George's features and he turns and walks through the front door, trying to ignore the pain he feels at hurting his best friend. He's not gay, though. He doesn't know how he ended up kissing George but he's not gay and George knows that and he'll get over it soon enough.

George feels his heart shatter and a tear falls down his cheek. He knew it was way too good to be true.

"George?" Alex asks warily. George turns around to see Alex and James looking at him worriedly and he chokes on his tears before rushing past them and going to his room, shutting the door behind him. Alex and James look at each other before Alex walks over to George's bedroom.

"George?" He asks softly and he's met with the sounds of choked sobbing. He slowly pushes the door open, relieved George didn't lock it, and frowns when he sees George curled into a ball.

"George what happened?" Alex saw George and Will talking at the party last night, but he has no idea what's going on. Will said last night was a mistake, but what did he do? George replies with shaky breaths and painful tears and Alex walks over and sits next to him.

"Did he do something?" George looks up at him with broken red eyes.

"H-he kissed me-" George cuts himself off with a sob and Alex's face turns hard.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He growls, patting Georges arm before storming out of the flat. Alex storms up to Will's flat and bangs on the door.

"Alright, calm down!" Gee's voice calls through the door before it opens and she frowns in confusion. "Alex? Everything alright?"

"No. Where is he?" Alex growls.

"Will? He's in the kitchen. Why what-" Alex cuts her off by storming into the flat and making his way to the kitchen.

"You're an arsehole!"

"Hi Alex good morning to you too."

"You're a dickhead, Will!" Alex snaps again and Will sighs, filling his mug with boiling water.

"I don't know what you mean, Alex."

"Yes you fucking do Will. You kissed George, and you know how he feels. You fucked him up, Will!" Alex all but shouts, and Will shakes his head.

"He's fine. Everything will be back to normal after a few days." Will says and Alex looks at him with fury in his eyes.

"Normal for him was heartbreaking!" Alex snaps and Will stares intently at his mug of tea, not looking up.

"He'll be fine in a few days." He says again and Alex glares at him.

"You know full well what you've done Will. He won't be fine in a few days, you arse." Alex snaps and he storms back out of Wills flat before he punches him.

"How'd it go?" James asks and Alex sighs, falling onto the sofa next to him. James wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his side.

"He's so infuriatingly selfish. Thinks George'll be fine in a few days. Said everything will go back to normal. I swear I could have punched him." Alex sighs, sinking into James' arms. James presses a kiss to the top of his head and sighs.

"We can't worry about killing him right now, we need to focus on George." James says and Alex nods.

"When was the last time he ate? He hasn't had breakfast."

"He ate lunch yesterday. I don't think he had anything at the party." Alex closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before standing up and walking back over to George's room. He knocks lightly, not expecting a response so he's not surprised when he doesn't get one, and pushes the door open. The curtains are pulled and George is curled up in a ball under the duvet. Alex walks over and sits next to him.

"You want anything to eat?" He asks softly and George shakes his head. He's not hungry.

"Anything to drink?" George shakes his head again.

"Are you sure?" George nods. He feels too sick to eat. Alex frowns at him sadly.

"Let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

"Yeah." George mumbles and Alex drags the duvet up to George's chin before grabbing George's phone from off the bed and plugging it in for him before leaving the room.

"He gonna eat?" Alex shakes his head and James stands up and walks over, wrapping his arms around Alex and resting his chin on his head.

"Give him some time. If he hasn't eaten anything by dinner we force feed him." Alex chuckles slightly and sighs, his head resting against James' chest.

"I don't know how to help him, James."

"I know love, but we'll figure it out." Alex leans up and presses a kiss to James' jaw as a thank you and James smiles slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around Alex.

George doesn't eat at dinner. He doesn't leave his room for the rest of the day, and when Alex goes in to try and get him to eat he doesn't respond. He's no longer sobbing, having run out of tears hours ago, but his eyes are still red and puffy and his gaze is blank and his eyes are empty and he's nothing but a shell. He's broken. And he's not going to be back to normal in a few days like Will thought. Alex thinks Will can do one. George is starting to agree with him. He hates Will. Well, he doesn't. He feels the opposite actually which sucks because he wants to hate Will. Wants to with everything he is.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Wednesday. 4 days after Will told George it was a mistake. Will hasn't been down to Alex and George's flat. George hasn't left his room. He hasn't eaten anything. He barely reacts when Alex or James try and talk to him. He hasn't looked at his phone. Alex walks in around lunch time and sits next to George.

"Why don't we film a video?" George just stares at him incredulously.

"You haven't posted anything in days. This way your fans will know you're still alive. Plus it will give you a distraction." George sighs.

"Fine. But only a second channel video. Reddit or facebook or some shit. 'nd you're gonna carry most of it." George mutters into his pillow and Alex grins.

"Good lad. I'll set everything up. You go put a hoodie on and all that." George sighs and lies still for a second before dragging himself out of bed. He hasn't left the bed in days apart from using the bathroom, and his legs feel weak.

George tries to act normal in the video, and when they finish filming Alex hugs him and tells him he's proud and George sinks into his embrace, unable to stop the tears that fall silently down his cheeks.

"You need to get out of this room, George." Alex says softly and George sighs, pulling off the sunglasses, hat and bandana.

"No."

"Come on, I need to go Tesco. Come with me." Alex stands up and holds a hand out to George. George doesn't take it, instead he stumbles back over to his bed and collapses face first onto the duvet. Alex sighs but leaves the room anyway.

George didn't notice he'd fallen asleep until he's waking up. Alex is lying on the bed next to him, fast asleep, having refused to leave his side, and George glances at Alex's phone screen to see it's 3am. George smiles slightly at the fact that Alex stayed with him, and glances at his computer screen to see the video he filmed earlier fully edited and is being uploaded. George stumbles out of his bedroom and makes his way into the kitchen. He doesn't want to eat anything, but he really would kill for a cup of tea. He opens the cupboard to get a tea bag and chokes as if he's been winded when he sees the shitty chamomile tea bags Will loves. George lets the tears fall down his cheeks silently as he continues to make a cup of tea. The kettle boils and George picks it up, hands shaking, and he spills water everywhere as he fills the mug.

"George?" James asks, watching George carefully. "George?" He asks again when George hasn't responded. George is staring into the cupboard, tears falling rapidly down his face, and the boiling water has filled the cup and is spilling onto the counter. James grabs the kettle from George and pulls him back just as the water spills onto the floor, narrowly avoiding George's feet as he stumbles.

"George?"

"Sorry." George says through tears and James puts the kettle down and pulls George into his chest.

"It's okay." He whispers as George continues to silently sob, his forehead pressed against James' chest.

"You want tea, yeah?" James asks and George nods. James moves one of his arms and reaches for the mug, pouring a little bit of the water into the sink to make space for the milk. He then walks over to the fridge, all with George still attatched to his chest, and grabs the milk. He finishes the tea before walking George over to the sofa and detaching him from his chest. He sits George down and leaves to get the mug, quickly mopping up the water before bringing the tea into the living room with a few biscuits in the vain attempt to try and get George to eat something. George takes the mug from James and cradles it in his hands, curling into James when he sits next to him.

"Come on Georgie, have a digestive." James says softly, taking a biscuit out of the packet and holding it out for George. George looks at it for a second before sighing. He takes it, dips it in his tea and takes a bite. James smiles slightly and pulls George closer.

"Good lad."

Alex wakes up half an hour after George and looks around, paniking slightly when he realises George isn't in bed. He quickly stands up and stumbles to the front room, still super tired. He sees George curled into James with a mug in one hand and a biscuit in the other and smiles slightly.

"You eating all my digestives?"

"We all know hobnobs are the alpha biscuit." George mumbles and Alex smiles because George hasn't made a joke in days.

"But you don't have any." James says and Alex rolls his eyes, disappears into the kitchen before returning with a packet of chocolate hobnobs. George perks up and reaches for them and Alex would tease him and deny him one but George hasn't eaten anything in days so he hands the packet over. The three of them sit cuddled up on the sofa eating biscuits and watching shit on Netflix until 6am when they all fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

George's eating, drinking, somewhat joking persona doesn't last long. When James and Alex wake up George is already back in his bedroom lying on his bed in the dark. He feels sick. He doesn't want to move because he feels so sick it's unreal. He locked his door this time and he feels bad about it because he knows Alex and James just want to help, he considers getting up and unlocking it. But that involves getting up. That thought is quickly disregarded. His phone is blowing up with notifications and George guesses they're about the video Alex uploaded for him. George doesn't even know how the video looks. Alex did it all. He said he did it in the typical memeulous style so the fans wouldn't notice a difference and George believes him. George rolls over, puts his phone on do not disturb mode, and rolls back over, pulling his duvet around him. He's been lying here for hours. It's probably somewhere around 7pm now. All he can think about is Will, and it's driving him insane.

He sighs and throws the duvet off of him and storms out of his room and into the living room. Alex and James, who are sat watching old friends episodes, look up in shock.

"Can we go clubbing?" George asks and Alex and James look at each other before looking back at George.

"Are you sure, mate?" George nods.

"I can't stop thinki- I need to get out." He mutters and Alex nods.

"Alright mate. Go get ready." Alex says and when George heads to the bathroom to shower Alex turns back to James.

"This is a terrible idea." James says and Alex nods.

"But he needs to just get drunk and snog a random guy. It might be good for him."

"You know I'm meant to be going home tonight."

"You can go home after we go to a club. Please Jamie! He finally wants to leave the house." Alex pleads and James rolls his eyes.

"Alright, you dope." James smiles, kissing Alex softly. Alex grins before getting up and going to get ready, and at half 8 they all head out. George is walking slowly, nervously apprehensive, and Alex and James are giving him words of encouragement.

George sighs, finishing off his jack and coke. He's sat at the bar alone after convincing James and Alex he'd be fine so they could go and dance. James brought them to a gay club and George has never been here before. He doesn't hate it, he just regrets ever getting out of his bed.

"Hi." A voice to his right says and George turns to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes smiling at him.

"Hi."

"So you here alone?" The guy asks and George knows he doesn't mean is he with friends. He tells him anyway.

"Got a few friends dancing. Other than them, yeah."

"Want a drink?" George looks down at his empty glass and shrugs.

"Sure." The guy turns to the bartender and nods in George's direction.

"Two more of what he's drinking." Two drinks are placed in front of them and George takes the one handed to him.

"Thanks..."

"Jay. And you are?"

"George."

Alex looks over to check on George and pauses when he sees him talking to a guy. He's probably a similiar age, maybe a year or two older, but a protective instinct kicks in and Alex wants to tell the guy to fuck off. James follows Alex's eye line and sighs, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You said he needed to snog a random bloke." He reminds and Alex sighs.

"He's emotional and vulnerable. I don't want something to happen to him." James has to tug Alex into his chest when George and the random guy stand up, and Alex only slightly calms down when they enter the dance floor rather than leave the club or go to the toilets. Alex relaxes against James as they continue to dance together, happy in the knowledge that George is okay.

At some point Jay pulls George close and starts moving against him and George isn't not enjoying it. Then Jay starts kissing him and he thinks maybe this is going a bit too far. When Jay's mouth moves from his and starts sucking and biting his neck George freaks out a little bit, tears forming in his eyes.

"Stop!" He chokes, stepping back slightly but as they're surrounded by people he's jolted back against Jay, who holds him tight around his waist, probably to stop him falling, and Jay frowns just as a protective arm snakes round George's shoulders and pulls him out of Jay's grasp.

"What's going on?" James' voice sounds strong and firm and George falls into his chest.

"Er, nothing?" Jay sounds confused and George feels bad because it wasn't his fault

"Then why's he crying?" James asks and Jay looks at George before looking back at James.

"I don't know."

"George?"

"Nothing happened." George confirms just as Alex appears.

"What have you done?" He snaps at Jay and George grabs Alex's arm.

"Nothing, can we please go home?" George asks and Alex nods. George shoots an apologetic look at Jay before he's lead outside.

"So what actually- God he did a number on you!" James exclaims, looking at George's neck. George just sighs before feeling the sudden desire to throw up. James directs his head away from himself so he vomits on the floor before Alex wraps his arm around George and they lead him back to the tower. James heads home just before they get back to their building and Alex leads George over to the lift and up to their flat. George goes straight into the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. Alex shuts the front door before kneeling on the bathroom floor next to George, rubbing his back as he throws up again. George sighs, moving so he's leaning back against the bath and Alex grabs a damp flannel and hands it to him so George can wipe his face.

"You good?" Alex asks and George huffs and shifts so his knees are drawn up to his chest, his head resting on them and his arms connected in front of his shins. Alex notices he looks so small sitting like this and he sighs as he wraps his arm around George's shoulders.

"I know. Maybe tonight wasn't the best idea." Alex says softly and George nods.

"was a shit idea." He agrees and Alex squeezes his shoulder.

"Good thing we uploaded a video yesterday. Give them hickeys a chance to go down." George nods before moving his head to rest on Alex's shoulder. They stay there for hours, Alex noticing George has fallen asleep and realising he's in this until George wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

George wakes up when light starts shining through the window and groans at the ache in his head. He starts to move before groaning again, this time at the pain in his neck. Alex shuffles under him and George buries his face in Alex's shoulder.

"Mornin, how you feeling?" George just groans and Alex chuckles quietly.

"Come on, I'll make you tea." George and Alex pry themselves off the bathroom floor and stagger into the kitchen. George jumps up onto the counter while Alex puts the kettle on.

"You want breakfast?" Alex asks and George shakes his head automatically before sighing. He's really fucking hungry.

"Spoons breakfast?" George perks up and smiles at Alex.

"Yeah. My treat."

"It was my suggestion, George." Alex chuckles and George shakes his head.

"As a thank you for the last few days. Please?" George asks and Alex rolls his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Go get dressed. It's 11 so we've only got an hour."

Alex and George enter their apartment building after breakfast/lunch, Alex telling George about the reaction to their video, and they both freeze when the lift door opens and George and Alex come face to face with Will. Alex stops mid sentence and George feels his heart break because Will looks absolutley fine. Will feels slightly relieved at seeing George out of the flat because it means he's back to normal, but then he glances down and sees at least 5 dark lovebites on his neck that dissappear under his hoodie and there's a pang of something he doesn't understand in his chest.

"Hey." Will says and George feels like he's just been stabbed in the chest a thousand times and he feels like he's going to throw up the breakfast he just ate and Alex feels torn because yes Will was a prick for doing what he did but they're still friends.

"Hi." Alex says as he grabs George's arm and pulls him into the lift, Will stepping out at the same time. George keeps his gaze on the floor and he knows Will is staring at him but if he looks at him he'll probably start crying.

"We'll see you later, Will." Alex says quickly, just as Will is about to say something, and he presses the button for their floor.

"Oh, okay, yeah." Will says just as the door shuts. Will frowns, walking out of the tower. Who the fuck gave George those love bites? They must be recent cause he didn't have them in his video with Alex. He should know, he watched that video 10 times just to see if he could notice any off behaviour that would tell him George is suffering. He saw a lot and it broke his heart.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks softly and George shakes his head, resting his forehead against the lift door with a sigh that fogs the metal.

"Hey, you went out and ate and I'm proud of you! Come on, let's go home and play fifa or something." Alex says softly, resting his hand on George's back.

"Can we read through the comments of the video? And can I watch it?" George asks and Alex chuckles.

"Mate it's your video. Course we can." He says as they reach their floor. They both settle on the sofa and Alex grabs his laptop, opening the video. George likes it. It's edited so well that even he can't tell the difference between this and any of his other videos. They read through the comments, everyone either saying they love the video or that George seems slightly off and they hope he's okay. George smiles, and Alex is glad he was able to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

Will isn't gay. He's not. So why can he not stop thinking about George and the big bruises along his neck and whoever gave them to him. Why can't he stop imagining himself kissing and biting along George's neck, their bodies pressed against each other. He can't get the feeling of his lips pressed against George's out of his head.

Will isn't gay. As he walks down the street he looks at every girl he passes. He thinks they're pretty. He thinks they're attractive. He can imagine kissing them. But he doesn't want to. Their lips don't look as soft as George's. He doesn't want to kiss any of them. And all he can think about is that he wants to kiss George again.

He gets on the underground, on his way to meet up with Stephen to film a video, and looks at the people on the tube. There's a group of pretty girls at the end of the carriage, and while he appreciates the way they look he's not sure he'd want a relationship with any of them. He then turns his attention to the few guys dotted around the carriage. A few of them are muscular, one's tall, and Will notices that they're not half bad to look at. But, again, he doesn't want to date any of them. He likes to be the big one in the relationship, he's not sure he'd like it if he was with a guy with big muscles. George's arms are small and when his small hands gripped Will's biceps as they kissed he felt like he'd finally found the one place he belongs.

So Will isn't gay. But he's definitley not straight, either. Maybe his sexual orientation is person oriented. Even though he's sure that's not a thing. Because Will is now 99% sure that the only person in the world he wants to be with is the guy who looks so broken and tired and refused to meet his gaze. Will sighs quietly and rests his head against the wall of the tube behind him, letting the breeze from the open window blow his hair all over the place.

He meets up with Stephen and they film a video and have a chat and hang out for a bit and when Will is on his way from the station to his flat he gets a text from Alex.

_Alex-_

_You have got to fix this._

_Will-_

_How?_

_Alex-_

_I don't know. If you're not in love with him, tell him. Talk to him. Cause if I have to see him like this any more I will kill you._

_Alex-_

_It's not fair on him._

Will bites his lip. He needs to tell someone, so why not Alex?

_Will-_

_And if I am in love with him?_

_Alex-_

_Don't joke about stuff like that, Will, It's not funny._

_Will-_

_I'm not._

It's a few minutes before he gets a reply, during which Will has entered the building, got the lift up to his floor and collapsed on the sofa. Alex isn't sure if he believes him, and when he walks over to George's room to see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, tears falling silently from his eyes, across his temples and onto his pillow, he's sure he's not willing to risk it. If there's the smallest possibility Will is lying then he's not going to let him anywhere near George. George is one of the strongest people he knows, but Alex isn't sure George is strong enough to survive that.

_Alex-_

_Where are you?_

_Will-_

_Home, why?_

"Hey, George?" George doesn't respond but Alex knows he's listening. "I'm just popping to Tesco. You need anything?" George shakes his head slightly and Alex looks sadly at him before sighing and pulling his bedroom door shut.

Alex makes his way up to Wills flat, feeling fucking awful, like he's betraying George, and he knocks on the door.

"If you're lying about this I will murder you and I'm not joking." Alex says the second the door opens before walking past Will and going straight into the living room. He sits on the sofa and when Will walks in he sits on the sofa next to him.

"Talk." Alex says and Will knows he's not messing around.

"I know you're looking out for him but can you please try and listen because I'm having an identity crisis." Will pleads and Alex sighs but agrees.

"Fine. Go."

"I'm not gay." Alex raises an eyebrow at him and Will continues. "I'm not straight, either. I don't know what I am, what I do know is that all I can think about is George and whoever the fuck gave him those hickeys and how he wouldn't even look at me and all I want to do is kiss him again." Will says without pausing for breath and Alex sighs.

"You don't need to know what you are, Will. You do, however, need to be sure, like 100% certain, that you want him."

"I am." Will says immediately to both his and Alex's surprise. Alex looks at him for a few moments before sighing.

"Okay." Will suddenly feels sick because the only obstacle stopping him now is George and how Will hurt him.

"What do I do?" Alex sighs.

"I don't want him to get hurt, Will."

"I know."

"I also don't want him to hate me for talking to you behind his back."

"That's fair."

"I need to go Tesco cause thats where I told him I'm going and he's not stupid, and then I'm going home. I want to make sure he'll be able to see you without- I just need to make sure he'll be okay." Alex says and Will nods.

"Okay." He didn't realise just how much he had affected George and now his heart aches for him. Alex stands up and when he reaches the front door Will stops him.

"Al, I really am sorry. I need him to know that. I didn't mean to hurt him." Alex just nods before leaving the flat and Will collapses on the sofa with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

“George?" Alex calls softly as he enters their flat. He glances into the living room and kitchen before walking to his room.

"Hi." George mutters and Alex frowns. George is sat up, hugging his knees and staring out the window.

"Okay, come with me." Alex says and George looks over at him.

"Where?"

"Well staying in your room didn't help, filming a video with your best friend didn't help, going to a club, getting smashed and snogging a stranger didn't help, and a spoons breakfast didn't help. So we're moping the old fashioned way!" Alex holds up the tesco bag so George can see it. "Ice-cream!" He announces and George rolls his eyes but gets up and follows Alex.

"Grab those blankets." Alex says as they enter the living room before leading them onto the balcony. They sit in the chairs on the balcony, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, with a tub of ice cream each. They watch the world below them as thousands of people live thousands of different lives, each one making George feel more and more insignificant.

"Alex?"

"Hm?" George has chocolate ice-cream smudged on his cheek and Alex would laugh but he's sure he has the same.

"She has her life together." Alex is confused before he follows George's eye line and looks at a woman walking past the tower with a big umbrella up but he can still see leather gloves, a brown suede-looking coat and matching boots. There's a bag slung over her shoulder and Alex reckons she's a buisness woman of some sort.

"Yeah, looks like it." Alex doesn't know what George is on about but he plays along.

"Reckon she's some sort of CEO and has a husband that loves her and kids that go to a grammer school and she gets Taxi's cause she can afford that shit. Goes yoga or something every morning and bakes the best cake for her kids bake sale." George says and Alex smiles slightly. He gets what's going on now. George is distracting himself from Will and everything else by creating a story for the people he sees.

"And she probably has a nanny that looks after the kids when she's away on buisness." Alex adds and George smiles slightly.

"She's happy." His eyes water and Alex almost cries because George is so precious.

"That guy's an author. Never published but written tonnes of books that his friends and family read. He works at a book shop, earning enough money to get by, and would love to see one of his books on the shelf, but he has everything he needs and he likes that only people he knows have read his books. He's happy, too." George says and Alex nods, watching the way George's eyes shine as he looks at the people in the street below.

"Those teenagers are on their first date. They were friends first and it's weird but they like each other a lot and he'll kiss her when he drops her at home and in a few years he'll propose at the restaurant they go to tonight and she'll say yes." George stops and Alex finishes for him.

"They're happy."

They sit on the balcony for hours creating lives for everyone that passes, giving each of them a fullfilled story and making each of them happy. The amount of people becoming less and less as they move into the early hours of the morning, and when they see people starting to make their way to work they decide to call it a night. Neither of them want to move though. The weather is cold and raining but they're protected by the balcony above them and the blankets they're wrapped up in, so they close their eyes and fall asleep, the sun rising in front of them and a thousand happy people below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something me and my friends do all the time and also not to blow my own trumpet but the end of this chapter is maybe the best thing I've ever written imo :')


	7. Chapter 7

It's 12pm when they wake up, and it's 1pm when they finally make their way back inside the apartment to get food. George needed last night, and Alex needed it too. He still isn't sure that George is okay though, and he's hoping Will doesn't try and do anything until Alex knows George will be okay about it. George makes pancakes for Alex as a thank you, and Alex splits them in half and makes George eat half of them. James comes over just as they're fighting over who gets the last piece of pancake.

"I made them for you!"

"Well I want you to have it!"

"Well I don't want it!" James chuckles before walking over and sitting down next to Alex, kissing his cheek.

"What's going on?"

"I made them for Alex." George pouts and Alex sticks his tongue out at him and James chuckles.

"That was sweet of you, George."

"I know." He says, throwing Alex a halfhearted glare.

"It was sweet. But I want you to eat the last bit." George pouts and James rolls his eyes before eating the pancake himself.

"Problem solved." He says and George smiles slightly before sighing and standing up, walking over to his room. He loves James and Alex, and really appreciates what they're doing for him, but they have the sort of happy story George makes up for the people in the street below, and he can't picture a story like that for him. He used to pretend, but he can't even do that anymore. Not for a few weeks. He thought, when Will kissed him, he was living one of those story's, and then he woke up in the morning, and Will was asleep on the sofa and they had coffee and then Will said he had to leave and George was wondering why Will was acting so weird and then he said what he said and left. George hasn't even been able to pretend since. George lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"George?" Alex asks softly and George doesn't respond but he knows Alex knows he's listening.

"What's wrong Georgie?"

"I can't." He murmurs.

"Can't what?"

"Think of a story." Alex frowns.

"A story for who?"

"Me." Alex feels his heart shatter as George chokes out the word and he walks over and lies on the bed next to his best friend.

"It's okay, George." He whispers, knowing that it's really not.

"All those people Alex. I thought of a story for all of them. Why don't I get a story?" He sobs and Alex rolls onto his side and pulls George into a hug.

"You'll get one, Georgie. I promise." George shakes his head as his sobs rack his body. He doesn't see how that could possibly be true.

"I love you Alex, but there's no way you can possibly promise that." He cries into Alex's chest. The bed behind him dips slightly before two more arms wrap around him. George rests his head back against James' chest. James rests his chin on top of George, locking him against his chest, and George takes a shaky breath.

"We love you loads, George." James whispers into his hair, and George grabs James' hand and squeezes it.

"Love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

It's midnight and Alex and George are on the balcony again. They've spent a lot of nights out here the past few weeks and George loves creating happy stories for each person they see. George is curled up in a ball on one of the cheap and pretty uncomfortable deck chairs they have and Alex is stretched out in the deck chair next to him. Alex knows what's coming before it happens. It's been a month since the party, and Alex is desperate to make George happy again. He's only managed to post 2 videos in that time and the fans have definitely noticed something's wrong.

Alex knows he shouldn't have told Will to come round because it's going behind his best friends back, but he thinks George will be okay now and he knows it will end well so he left the front door unlocked and text Will, letting him know to come down. Alex looks at George and hopes he's right. George's eyes are scanning the street below before they pause on someone.

"He's a doctor and everyone says he's the best in his field and everyone respects him and a lot of people think he's professional and focused but he has a daughter that has him wrapped round her little finger and he'd do anything for her. He's happy." George says and Alex smiles. They've been doing this for 2 hours, George making up stories for everyone, no two the same.

"He's a police officer." George says and Alex chuckles because the guys literally in a police uniform. "His best friend died when he was young and he couldn't help him, so he became a policeman to help people. He has a partner he met through work and he remembers his friend fondly. He's happy."

"Those two guys are best friends." George freezes at the sound of Will's voice. He glances at Alex who throws him a reassuring look before standing up and entering the flat.

"Or they were. The guy in the grey hoodie is mad at the guy in the black hoodie cause the guy in black was a dickhead. The guy in the grey doesn't know how sorry the one in the black is. He also doesn't know that the guy in the black regrets ever saying what he did to his friend, and he misses him, so much it hurts. And all he wants to do is see his friend smile again." George refuses to look at Will, his eyes glued on the two guys on the street below who are just about to disappear round the corner.

"And the guy in the black totally understands if the one in the grey never wants to see him again, and he knows the one in the grey deserves so much more than him, he deserves the world, but god does he miss him. And the one in the black also knows that the one in the grey doesn't know that the one in the black feels the exact same way he did. Maybe he still does. The one in the black is praying that the one in the grey would forgive him. Cause he made a really big, really stupid mistake, and all he wants to do is go back and do that night again but without the morning after." Will's voice is soft but desperate and George can practically hear the tears that he's sure are shining in Will's eyes.

"The one in the black is in love with the one in the grey." Will says, voice so quiet that George is only half sure he heard him right. George's breath catches in his throat, and he really hates Will but he loves him more, so he turns to look at him and boy do all his defences crumble right there and then.

Will has tears in his eyes making them shine and he's looking at him with such a desperate and pleading look and George slowly stands up. His hands are shaking and he pulls his hoodie sleeves down so they're covering his hands and he takes a shaky breath before meeting Wills gaze.

"I'm not wearing a grey hoodie." He says quietly and Will smiles slightly.

"But I'm wearing a black one." Will says and George bites his lip. "I meant it, George. I know I was an arse and I don't deserve you but I really fucking miss you and I'm sorry I hurt you but I love you, Georgie. I love you." Will says and there's tears falling from his eyes and George reaches forward and wipes the tears away and he looks at Will who is staring at him and he feels like he can't breathe. And then Will is putting his hands on George's waist and pulling him closer and George is leaning up and the second their lips meet it's like all the oxygen leaves his body but it's the best feeling and he grips Will tight around the neck and Wills arms twist around George and they're kissing like the world is about to end. George pulls away breathless and Will pulls him into a hug and George sees Alex watching them through the window and Alex mouths 'you okay?' and George nods because yeah; He's okay now.

They go on their first date the next day and they both thought it would be really awkward but it's so natural and perfect and they go back to Wills flat and watch films and Will kisses George once and then a lot more and George falls asleep with his face pressed into Wills neck with Will's arms around him.

And in a few years they'll go back to the spoons they went to on their first official date and Will will propose and George will laugh through the happy tears as he also pulls out a ring because he was going to propose too and he says yes and Will demands that he still gets the ring George bought and George slips it on his finger and they both laugh as Will kisses George and George cries because he's made up so many stories that could be completely wrong and he has no idea if that woman was a successful business woman or if that man was an unpublished author and those teenagers could have broken up a week later and he has no idea if those people actually have nice lives. He doesn't know the answer, but he knows this one. He knows because he's living it.

They're happy.


End file.
